Kiss
by striderswhore
Summary: In which William accidentally kisses Dantalion and can't stop thinking about it.


Hello again. I pretty much shipped these two since I read the manga/watched the anime. If anyone wants to request something just drop by the review or PM me. Im also on tumblr with the same username. (By the by, they shouldve kissed in episode three I mean the _tension_ was just fantastic.)

* * *

William wasn't sure how it all started. He mused that it must've been that fight with Pastor Crosby, or maybe it began well before that when he first summoned Dantalion. Whichever the case, it's too late to change what happened. Better to accept it and get on with his somewhat normal life.  
But William can't stop thinking about it. It clouds his mind during his studies to the point that he has to read the same sentence ten times before it starts to make sense. With a frustrated groan, he pushes away his book. It's almost time for roll call anyway so he rises and swiftly dons his sleeping gown. The fabric is nice and soft against his skin, just like Dantalion's-

William shakes his head, reminding himself to not think about it. It was an accident and either way, he didn't exactly approve of it(that didn't mean he didn't like it, he just didn't approve of it).  
His name is called and William is silently thankful that tonight is shenanigan free. For once, he can get a good night's rest worry free of demons or angels or whatever may be after him because he happened to have Solomon's soul.

"William," that smooth voice stops him from returning to his room, infuriating the prefect, "I'd like to apologize for...what happened." William spins on his heel, preparing to lecture the demon when he stops. His throat closes instantly as he takes in the demon's state.  
His hair is disheveled, ill-befitting his status. His sleep wear looks to have been haphazardly tossed onto his person. The normally calm and composed demon is nervous and fidgeting underneath William's green gaze. The red eyes that William detests waver.

"Why don't you..." he swallows thickly, trying to compose himself, "come in for a moment?" William gestures to his room, devoid of a roommate. The perks of being a prefect are in his favor tonight.

"I...if that's alright with you." Dantalion mutters, moving forward past the realist. William closes the door with a loud snap, wincing.  
The silence is awkward and tense between the two. Neither of the males are used to being this awkward and so stand until William opens his mouth at the same time Dantalion does.

"I'm sorry I kissed you!"

"I think I might've enjoyed kissing you Dantalion!"  
They say in unison. Both color considerably as the other's words ring in their ears.

"I...what?" Dantalion asks, shaking his hair. Dantalion himself may not have minded the contact when it happened but he could tell it had bothered the Elector deeply(though none would accuse him of not enjoying the feel of William's lips connected to his).

"I said I may have liked it." he mutters, heat flushing his cheeks. William is a realist though, and is rarely bothered by matters of the body. But somehow, one little action from a supposed demon has his mind spinning uncontrollably and William isn't sure if he wants it back.

"You did?" Dantalion's eyes widen as a devilish smirk forms on his face. "How can you be so sure though? I mean, it was such a quick little thing."  
William likes to think that he's in control of this situation but with that one question the reins are turned over to Dantalion. The demon moves closer, unbearably close in fact. William steps back, landing on his bed harshly. Dantalion is a predator watching his prey as he descends next to the teen.

"What do you mean quick?" he shoots back, appalled. Those ten minutes were the longest of his life! Perhaps his mind has exaggerated things, for it had been only ten seconds rather than minutes.

"It was what, ten seconds?" Dantalion remarks, almost bored. "A kiss like that can't be counted, can it?" Williams huffs, folding his arms neatly across his chest to act as a barrier.

"It certainly can. A kiss is a kiss." William is sick of the word 'kiss' and this entire conversation. "If you don't mind, I'd like to retire now."  
A shiver runs down William's spine when Dantalion cups his cheek. It isn't the first time he's done so but the intensity of his gorgeous ruby eyes has captured William's attention.

"A kiss isn't always that simple. I can show you what a real one is like." Dantalion is slow to actually connect their lips, allowing William enough time to command him to stop.

It's slow and sensual, unlike the first one which was quick and innocent. William finds himself enraptured with the Grand Duke, leaning forward to deepen the kiss even further. Their tongues are languid in exploring each other's mouths. William gasps when a sharp tooth scrapes his tongue, a shiver of pure want traveling down his spine to plant butterflies in his stomach. The experience is unlike any other and William sees the appeal Dantalion has over other people. He's certainly attractive and experienced enough.

William pulls away first, though very reluctantly. He does need to breathe however. Dantalion watches his chest rise and collapse with a half-lidded gaze. The previous awkward tension dissipates in the wake of the two.

"So?" Dantalion asks, moving away to stand above the Elector. William flushes, sputtering at Dantalion.

"What right did you have to violate me?!" he screech-whispers. Dantalion raises an eyebrow, amused.

"You could have stopped me. I wasn't the one who leaned into it." Dantalion smirks here, unable to control the contortion of his mouth, "Again, you have the power to command me." William snorts, standing to his full height. He looks Dantalion in the eye, fighting a blush. The demon is right and damnit, William knows it.

"It was...satisfying." he mumbles, jerking his head away. Dantalion can't keep the grin of triumphant off his face. "Now you need to leave. I have to retire for the night."

Dantalion bows mockingly, "Of course master." He turns and opens the door, surprised when Williams pulls him around with unexpected physical force and plants another, swift kiss on his mouth.

"You tell no one of this." William orders strictly, glaring. Dantalion nods with his stupid, lazy smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
